Vegeta en el país de las maravillas
by yoxitha94
Summary: Bra veía su película favorita "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" Vegeta se duerme con la película de fondo y su mente crea una extraña adaptación. Kakarotto es un conejo, hay una guerra, y al final aparece una preciosa reina de cabellos azules. Mientras duerme y habla entre sueños su familia lo observa. Bulma cree que la engaña, pero no sabe que con ella misma.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vegeta en el país de las maravillas.**

**.**

Era como cualquier otro día en la corp. Capsula, el príncipe de la casa —literalmente—, detuvo su entrenamiento ya que el señor Briefs le había mejorado la cámara aumentando la gravedad cosa que si lo estaba agotando bastante. Fue a la cocina por un poco de jugo ya que necesitaba hidratarse después de tanto ejercicio, mientras bebía el delicioso néctar de naranja escuchó a su niña gritar, en unos segundos ya estaba en el salón principal junto su princesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz tosca.

—Hay una araña en el control —contestó entre sollozos, apuntando el mando de la televisión y buscandó protección en su héroe.

Vegeta giró los ojos ¿cómo rayos le tenía miedo a un miserable insecto? ella pertenecía a una familia guerrera no debería asustarse con semejante idiotez, aunque su cerebro enseguida le envió la imagen de un gusano "no es lo mismo" pensó. Sin mayor esfuerzo el orgulloso guerrero mató al insecto que había perturbado la paz de su hijita.

—Gracias papi —el hombre se agachó quedando a la altura de Bra, de esa forma era más cómodo limpiar sus lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar— papi quédate un ratito conmigo —dejó escapar algo que se escuchó como un gruñido, aceptando de mala gana, no lo admitiría abiertamente pero le gustaba verla sonreír.

El hombre se sentó en el sofá y el cansancio le hacía cerrar los ojos de forma involuntaria, se acomodo mejor recostándose y mirando la película que la "mini-Bulma" estaba observando con mucha atención ya que era su película favorita "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas". _Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

...

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó al verse en un extraño cuarto. Había una mesa con lo que parecía un trozo de pan con una nota encima que decía "cómeme"—. Un estúpido pan no va a dar órdenes —lanzó el papel, mordió el carbohidrato, y de pronto empezó a crecer tanto que tuvo que agacharse para que su cabeza no atravesara el techo. En la mesa también había una botella que decía "bébeme" aun sentía sed así que bebió todo el contenido, pero comenzó a disminuir su tamaño una reacción totalmente contraria a la primera. Su ropa de saiyajin se agrandaba pero no se encogía aunque al parecer alguien había estado ahí o lo esperaba ya que le dejaron una camiseta musculosa de color blanco, y unos pantalones cortos como los que solía usar cuando entrenaba.

Estando de ese tamaño notó que había una diminuta puerta pero necesitaba una llave, no le hacía falta con sus poderes la hizo volar, tras cruzarla vio un conejo blanco que tenía el mismo peinado de alguien muy conocido.

—¿Kakarotto? —el conejo que llevaba el radar del dragón en la mano escapó.

Vegeta lo siguió con la intención de hacerlo polvo. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo habían más personas conocidas: Dos Majin Buu, Gohan quien vestía de forma muy excéntrica y usaba un sombrero raro, una rata blanca que era igual a Yamcha. El grupo tras ver al príncipe de pies a cabeza, quedaron boquiabiertos y de paso iniciaron una discusión.

—¡Goku eres un idiota esa no Alicia! —le regaño un Buu.

—Ni siquiera es mujer —agregó el otro Buu, golpeando al conejo.

—¿Qué dicen insectos? —preguntó amenazante.

—Debemos llevarle con el sabio Absolen él debe saber algo de esto —añadió la rata Yamcha.

Vegeta los siguió para hablar con el tal Absolen.

La primera impresión nunca es buena, no estaba seguro si estaba asqueado o sorprendido, toda su atención estaba en el _sabio, _que era un tipo de gusano verde con la cara de Piccolo.

—¡GOKU IDIOTA! esta es la Alicia equivocada —dijo al verlo— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó enfurecido.

—No tengo porque responder esa estúpida pregunta.

—Llévenlo de vuelta y tráiganme a la correcta. De otra forma el ejercito de la reina roja nos destruirá.

—¿Dijiste la patrulla roja? —preguntó interesado el saiyajin.

—No el ejerc…

—Si es así los ayudare —interrumpió—. Si destruyo esa "patrulla roja" habré peleado con los mismos oponentes que Kakaroto, pero yo lo haré con más estilo —comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras que Yamcha se orinaba encima por el temor, detalle que asqueo al guerrero, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos matar a esa rata pero se contuvo.

Le explicaron a Vegeta el incidente de hace años y que debía matar a la mascota de la reina para traer la paz a todo el reino. En ese momento los atacó una bestia, la cual atrapó entre sus dientes a Kakaroto, el bondadoso Vegeta ayudó al orejón abriéndole el hocico al gran animal tanto que le rompió la mandíbula.

...

—Te gusta jajaja ¿quieres más de esto? —comenzó a lanzar energías como loco se sentía igual de bien como en su tiempo de mercenario— vamos intenta golpearme o ¿es todo lo que tienes sabandija? —nuevamente rió— seguiré hasta que me aburra así que pelea miserable.

Bra observaba a su padre decir cosas entre sueño y fue a buscar a su madre para que también lo viese.

—Si…—decía adormilado— así… —Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada, si el idiota la engañaba juraba por lo más preciado que le iría bastante mal— te gusta…

—Hola mamá —saludó Trunks al entrar al salón— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó al ver a las mujeres mirando con atención dormir el saiyajin, como si se tratase de algo nunca antes visto.

—Papi tiene un sueño bonito —Trunks alzó una ceja al ver la cara de su madre.

...

—Señor Vegeta algún día me gustaría ser tan fuerte como usted —el halago del despistado conejo más que alimentar aumentaba el ego del guerrero.

—Llévame con el jabberwocky —exigió.

—No puedo soy muy miedoso, débil y un poco tonto —contestó haciendo un mohín, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—Kakaroto eso lo sé no hace falta que me lo digas. ¿Cómo lo encuentro?

—Tome el radar, él tiene como collar las esferas del dragón.

—Esto será sencillo. —Sentenció.

Sin mucho esfuerzo llegó al castillo. Frente al príncipe aparecieron miles de cartas con rastreadores, sin perder la oportunidad de escanear su poder de pelea. Traían pistolas láser en las manos estaban, definitivamente estaban hechos para la guerra. Con una sonrisa socarrona Vegeta uso un "Final Flash" que hizo pedazos a los aliados de la reina roja.

—Inútiles sus poderes no se comparan con los míos.

Se sentía un poco molesto y timado, fue demasiado sencillo acabar con el "peligroso" ejército, habiendo terminadó con la fase uno retomó su tarea principal. Se guió con la señal del radar encontrándose por fin con la horrible mascota que era muy… no era idéntico al Shenlong de Namekusei. Goku que lo seguía de lejos le lanzó la espada de la leyenda, el poderoso guerrero al recibirla depositó su atención en ella, según sus recuerdos le pertenecía al Trunks del futuro. Dejó el arma en el suelo pues no la necesitaba para pelear, al no usarla cambio bastante la historia teniendo en cuenta que además no era la persona que esperaban. Hizó sonar su nudillos, tomó su posición de pelea, pero el Jabberwocky no sabía luchar solo destruía cosas además quería comérselo, no era un oponente digno para un saiyajin de élite. Enojado por la falta de respeto se deshizo del dragón. Cuando todos comenzaron a ovacionarlo se dio cuenta que podía ser el soberano del lugar ya que pertenecía a la familia real, si quería podía adueñarse de todo, volver al espacio, ser el más fuerte del universo…

—Señor Vegeta ha venido la reina blanca —se adelantó a decir el conejo cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Al dirigir la mirada a la reina que no era nadie más que SU Bulma, usando un vestido delicado de color blanco que hacía referencia su titulo.

—Oh muchas gracias por salvar nuestro país, es maravilloso que todo vuelva a la normalidad —le basto verla y escucharla para darse cuenta que ser el soberano del universo era una tontería, su lugar estaba en la tierra con su familia, con los tontos amigos de su esposa, y con insoportable Kakarotto que más que su rival de alguna manera podía ser su amigo—. Oh que ocurre ¿esta lastimado? —sin responder a la pregunta la beso y también despertó.

Al abrir sus ojos se asustó al tener tres rostros que lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —preguntó increíblemente irritado por culpa del sobresalto que le causaron.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? —exigió saber Bulma, tratando de disimular sus celos injustificados.

—Nada.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo un sueño bonito. Como si estuvieras en el país de las maravillas —dijo Bra con inocencia. Los hermanos Briefs al notar el malhumor de su padre salieron del salón. Trunks fue a su habitación por su portátil, y la menor fue por las muñeca que dejó en el jardín.

—¿Qué no me vas a decir nada? juro por Kami que si me estabas enga…—Bulma no pudo seguir con sus quejas porque Vegeta la atrajo hacia él, sellando sus labios contra los suyos como si no quisiera que se apartara de él nunca más— Vegeta —dijo un poco perpleja, pero no negaba que le había gustado la iniciativa.

—Me gusta la tierra fue una buena decisión quedarme —dijo mirándola a los ojos, volviendo a besarla dándole a entender que la mejor parte había sido ella…

* * *

><p>Cuando encendí la tele estaban pasando Alicia... y Boom adaptación salvaje aparece, si quizás, no tenga sentido ¡pero deberías ser un pecado no amar las parodias! XDDDD si llegaron hasta aquí espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Déjenme reviews. Saluditos, Bye! :P


End file.
